The Sacrifice: Chapter Two
by Death Valley Reaper
Summary: When Ellis takes a heavy hit, and a horde is hot on the survivors' heels, Nick wants to do the right thing. This is my first fic. No flames allowed. Rated T for character death.


Left 4 Dead 2: The Sacrifice (What Really Happened)

The group of four made it to the bridge. A horde hot on their heels, they were all low on ammo and supplies. The group began firing into the horde of zombies. Ellis as always, tried to be a hero and tried to fight against the zombies.

''Take this!'' Ellis laughed as he fired into the zombies.

"Die! Die, my darlin'! DIE! DIE! DIE!" he shouted when he fired a mounted machine gun.

Suddenly, Coach yelled. "TANK!"

A Tank came rushing towards the survivors.

Ellis ran toward it. "I'll take care of 'em!" he shouted.

"Ellis, WAIT!" Rochelle shouted at the boy.

But it was too late. The Tank severely injured him.

''ELLIS!'' the other three screamed. They fired at the Tank until it lost it's balance. It fell off the bridge seconds later.

Coach went over to Ellis. He was out cold.

''Let's go!'' Coach shouted as he carried Ellis. They made it to the middle of the bridge with the horde just behind them.

They fired at the oncoming zombies, but there were so many of them, that they would die before escaping..

''There's too many of them!'' Rochelle shouted.

Nick began having flashbacks. He remembered gambling, he remembered abusing, dumping, and even killing his ex-wives and girlfriends, he remembered killing people for money, he remembered how he treated the others, and he remembered how he treated Ellis.

He decided to do what was right.

Nick walked towards the horde armed with the boy's sniper rifle with a sinister frown on his face.

''Nick! What're you doing?'' Rochelle shouted.

''I'm going to kill these bastards one by one!'' Nick answered.

He walked towards the horde, but Coach grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him back.

''What are you doing boy. We ain't gonna let you do this!''

''I have to! Take care of the kid!''

''Nick! Don't do this!'' Rochelle shouted. Tears were already coming out of her eyes.

''JUST GO!'' Nick shouted.

Coach picked up Ellis and he and Rochelle ran off to get to the docks.

Nick faced the oncoming horde and jumped on top of a tanker truck.

''You want me? COME GET ME!'' the con man shouted.

He began firing his sniper rifle. A Smoker grabbed him, but he was too fast and ripped the Smoker's tongue of before killing it. Before long, he ran out of ammo and began beating zombies to death with his gun. He even bludgeoned a Jockey to death. Nick then took out his Magnum and shot incoming waves of zombies without missing a single shot. He shot a Spitter and a charging Charger. When he ran out of ammo, he resolved to a katana. He impaled a Hunter and jumped down the tanker. He took out the remaining zombies with the katana, and when his hands got tired, he began fighting of the Infected with his bare hands before picking up dual M1911 pistols from a dead cop. Unfortunately, another wave of Infected arrived, but there was now a really HUGE problem.

5 Tanks arrived with them! NO KIDDING! Even worse than what Bill faced!

Nick knew it was the end for him. He knew he was going to die. That was it. But he wanted to stop them from reaching the other side of the bridge.

''WANT A PIECE OF ME? HUH? WELL, YOU GOT IT!'' Nick shouted as the Tanks ran toward him. He fired with all he got. But the leading Tank threw him aside as he and the other two approached. Nick was now severely weakened. But he knew what final thing he could do to stop the behemoths. He aimed for the tanker he was standing on minutes ago.

''See you again, guys. Thanks for everything.'' Nick said smiling with tears in his eyes as he aimed for the tanker with his last bullet.

With this one final act of courage, Nick shot the tanker and it exploded. It was so powerful, that it blew several nearby vehicles and caused the bridge to collapse. Nick smiled as he braced himself for death, for he knew that his friends were safe. Coach and Rochelle saw the explosion and the collapse of the bridge from the docks. That said everything: Nick was gone.

Rochelle dropped to her knees and started crying. Coach knelt down and comforted her. Just then, a boat with a plate with _Lagniappe_ on it arrived. It was Virgil.

''Come on, ya'll get on board now!'' said Virgil.

Coach and Rochelle boarded the boat with Ellis.

As the boat sailed away, Ellis woke up.

''Oh man. I've never felt this bad before.'' He then saw the sad expressions on Coach and Rochelle's faces. He soon realized that Nick wasn't there.

''Hey. Where's Nick?'' he asked.

Coach looked at him sadly. ''He's gone, boy.''

Ellis turned around and saw the collapsed bridge.

''N-No. It can't be.'' Ellis said

He broke down crying. Coach and Rochelle comforted the boy.

''He saved you, Ellis. You're alive, because of him.'' Rochelle said.

''He wasn't a bad man after all.'' Coach said sadly.

Ellis continued to cry at the loss of his friend. Rochelle hugged him as she cried as well. Coach joined in a few seconds later.

They embraced as they sailed away from the burning city, mourning the loss of their friend.


End file.
